


A Mystery Between Our Noses

by Serenity1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ghosts, John Watson's Blog, M/M, Mystery, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Mycroft finds out that they had an older sister, named Lillian (Lily) Holmes. NOW COMPLETE!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading a story yesterday of Sherlock and this idea pops in my head. I was reading a story of Hamish Watson-Holmes as the author kills him off in the end of the story with poison, I forgot what the story title was. So I decided to do a little mystery of my own. This is my first ghost story of BBC Sherlock! It will be a short story, so possibly one more chapter after this. So hope you guys like it!
> 
> If there is any grammar mistakes (forgive me) as I am not into grammar that much. So if there is any mistakes at all, please let me know (besides grammar). Hopefully the characters aren't too OOC!

Title: A Mystery Between Our Noses  
Summary: Sherlock and Mycroft finds out that they had an older sister, named Lillian (Lily) Holmes.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!

Jan. 6, 1976 - Sherlock (born)  
Nov. 7, 1969 - Mycroft (born)  
Feb. 12, 1960 - Lillian (born)  
1969 - Lillian (death)  
Ages: Sherlock (28), Mycroft (35), Lillian (44).

\------------------------

"So, your hiding from mummy again?" Mycroft Holmes asked his little brother, Sherlock Holmes as Mycroft was standing in front of Sherlock and Sherlock was on the floor, in the library room with a book on his lap. John Watson was beside him, reading the daily newspaper as the three were visiting the Holmes estate for the holiday as Mycroft blackmailed Sherlock.

Sherlock ignores him as he turns a page on the book that he was reading. Mycroft sighed, "can't you grow up this once, Sherlock?" He asked annoyed.

Just then, there was a thud they heard that hit the floor and the three men turned towards the sound. "Did that book just fell?" John asked as he put down his newspaper and got up from his sitting position to go and see what happened.

Sherlock put his book down and followed John as well along with Mycroft who followed slowly behind. "What book is it John?" He asked as he approached.

John had picked it up and was flipping through it, "It's not a book, Sherlock. It's a photo album," he said as he turns it over to Sherlock.

Sherlock frowns as he looked through it, "Mycroft, this is a photo album of mum and dad with a little girl," he said.

"Wait, what?" Mycroft asked shocked as he looks over at Sherlock's shoulder. "That is mum and dad, but I don't recognize that girl at all," he said.

"She doesn't look anything more than 9-years-old," John replies.

"There's no date?" Mycroft asked.

Sherlock shook his head, "Where did this book came from?" He asked.

John looks around, "In that empty space," he said pointing as the two brothers looked.

"That's where our family photos are sorted," Mycroft said as he reached up and got the album that was beside the album that fell.

"No little girl in that one?" Sherlock asked as Mycroft shook his head and put the album back.

John was about to say something but a voice interrupted him, "Sherlock, is Mycroft and John with you?" The voice called out in the library.

"We are in here mummy!" Sherlock called back.

"Mummy, can you come here for a moment?" Mycroft called back to her.

"What is it, my dears?" Mummy Violet asked as she approaches her sons and John.

"This, who is this girl, mummy?" Sherlock asks as he sawed her the album.

Violet fidgeted nervously, "Where did you get that?" She asked.

"The album fell and we came to see what it was," Sherlock explains.

Violet frowns as she looks at the spot where the album fell, "That album never had fallen before," she said.

"Mummy, don't change the subject. Who is she?" Mycroft asked.

"Perhaps I should go," John suggested.

"No, stay John. You're family now," Sherlock replies as John was his new fiancee. 

"Who is she, mummy?" Mycroft asked again.

"She was your older sister, Lillian Holmes," Violet said so softly that the two Holmes brothers barely heard her and the three men had their eyes widened.

\---------------

"Impossible! I work for the government and I should know by now that there is or ever was a Lillian Holmes!" Mycroft exclaims as the family was in the living room, sitting on either the couch or chairs. However, Mycroft was standing up, pacing.

"Have you've forgotten that I worked for the government before you, Mycroft? After Lily's death, Siger and I thought it through and thought it was best to hide her until the time was right," Violet explains.

"But you didn't tell us," Sherlock said.

Violet shook her head, "Once Siger's death passed, I thought it through and I didn't want to tell you the truth," she said as she looks at Sherlock. "Especially you, Sherlock. You were affected by your father's death badly that I have to pay extra special attention to you until you were over him," she said sadly.

"How old would she be now?" John asked.

"She would have been forty-four," Violet said with a small smile, "my only daughter," she adds.

"How did she die?" Sherlock asked.

"Car accident," Violet replies as she left the room momentarily and came back with a folder of old newspapers. "It was a hit-and-run accident; the driver was drunk and hit the car of Siger and Lilly in it. When Lilly was in the hospital, the nurses and doctors tries to save her, but it was already too late. Her injuries were too severe than Siger's. The tragic accident made headline news, the police tries to find the driver but the driver was nowhere to be found," Violet explains angrily.

"Where is she buried?" John asks softly.

"All Saints Church in Minstead," Violet replies.

"Why there?" Mycroft asks as he looks up from the newspaper. 

"Right before her death, we traveled there to visit the place. That was her last travel until the tragedy," Violet explains.

"Is Lily's room the locked room that I saw in the East Wing of the house?" John asks.

Sherlock looked at him, "Mycroft and I never went inside that room. Is it really her room? I asked you a million times before about it," he said.

Violet nods as she took out the key from her pocket, "The room might be dusty as we left everything where it is. You can go inside there if you want to get to know your sister a bit better," she said as she gave the key to Mycroft.

The three men stood up, "Are you alright, mummy?" Sherlock asked.

Violet nods, "It's just a relief to finally tell you about your older sister," she replies and three men hugs her in comfort.

\-----------------

"Are you ready, little brother?" Mycroft asked as he, Sherlock and John were standing in front of the locked room.

Sherlock was about to say something until they heard a giggle. "Did you hear that?" He asked as the three looked at one another.

"It must have been our imagination," John replies with a shrug, but there was a giggle again that came from their left and all three men looked.

Sherlock's eyes widened as he was looking at a silhouette of a ghost. "M...Mycroft, do you see what I see?" He asked nervously.

"Impossible," Mycroft says shaking his head, "ghosts don't exist!"

"That looks like the girl that was in the album!" John exclaims.

"Lillian Holmes?" Sherlock stammers out.

The silhouette of the ghost girl nods, she was smiling. "It's nice to finally meet you, brothers! I've been trying to get your attention since you were young," she says.

"You were?" Mycroft asked as he couldn't believe that he was talking to a ghost.

The silhouette of the ghost girl pointed at Sherlock, "He should know," she said. 

Sherlock was about to say something but he blinked and he looked at the spot where the ghost girl was, but saw that it was empty. "Did we just....?"

"No, don't believe it," Mycroft replies shaking his head, "I work for the government, for Christ sake! Ghosts aren't real!"

"Sherlock, what did she mean that you know?" John asked gulping.

"I....I don't even know myself right now," Sherlock says.

"Greg won't believe me if I tell him this," Mycroft mutters as he looks at Sherlock and John, "are you two ready to go inside?" He asked.

"Ready as will ever be," John replies and Mycroft unlocks the door.


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mystery between our noses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the current time year is 2004 (in case you guys are wondering). This was a short story that I wanted to do ever since I read that Hamish Watson-Holmes story. I might be doing an Hamish Watson-Holmes story myself!
> 
> If there is any grammar mistakes, forgive me. If there's any mistakes at all, please let me know (besides grammar). I'm sorry if it's too OOC as well. Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Title: A Mystery Between Our Noses  
Summary: Sherlock and Mycroft finds out that they had an older sister, named Lillian (Lily) Holmes.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!

Jan. 6, 1976 - Sherlock (born)  
Nov. 7, 1969 - Mycroft (born)  
Feb. 12, 1960 - Lillian (born)  
1969 - Lillian (death)  
Ages: Sherlock (28), Mycroft (35), Lillian (44).

\-------------

A Mystery Between Our Noses by: John Watson

It all started during our holiday break when we were visiting the Holmes Estate.....

"John, are you typing up what happened at the estate?" Sherlock asked from where he was lying on the couch and he was staring at the ceiling above him.

"Yea, what about it?" John asks without looking up from what he was typing.

"No one is going to believe us. Ghosts doesn't exist," Sherlock said.

"But they have the right to know about Lillian Holmes, don't they? No one knows that you have an older sister," John replies.

Sherlock sighs, "What time are we suppose to meet Mycroft and Greg at the cemetery?" He asked.

"Quarter to two, so you have three hours to do whatever you like," John replies.

Sherlock grins as he sat up, "I'll be in the kitchen conducting an experiment," he said.

"Just don't use the microwave! I don't want to smell that smell whatever you cooked up last time!" John calls out to him grimacing at the thought.

\------------

Mycroft unlocks the door to the locked bedroom of Lillian Holmes. He opens it and true to what Violet Holmes said, the room hadn't been dusted off for ages.

"What a beautiful room," I had commented as I looked around.

There was an old table, with a mirror in front. It was obvious that was going to be where she put make-up as there were some old essentials on it. There was another table as well as there was an television on it as the table had some school supplies. The bed was still made and there were two drawers beside it. On top of the bed, there were stuffed animals.

"I found Lillian's diary," Sherlock replies as he was standing beside the bed and had opened up the drawer finding the pink, small diary book.

"Perhaps you shouldn't read it," I suggested as I thought it was private.

"If we want to know more about Lillian Holmes, we should read it," Sherlock replies as he looks at Mycroft who opened the curtains. Mycroft coughed momentarily as dust were around him when he had opened the curtain.

"'September 1st, 1967 - First day of school. Mummy had enrolled me to an all girl's school where there was no boys allowed. My new school was called: The City of London School for Girls. Mummy brought me here so that I could achieve in government and politics. I wasn't really fond of government and politics. Truth to be told, I was more into art and design. I love drawing but I'm not sure how to tell mummy. I'm her only child and I don't want to disappoint mummy,'" Sherlock reads.

"How sad," I commented as I sat on top of Lillian's bed while the two Holmes brothers sat beside me.

"So the position went to me," Mycroft mutters as he was thinking on how it would be different if Lillian Holmes were alive today and that she was in his position instead within the government.

"Do you want me to continue?" Sherlock asked.

"Read the last entry, I want to know what happens to her," I said.

Sherlock nods as he flipped the pages until it was the last entry. "'October 3rd, 1969 - In the hospital'" he read as he looks up and saw Mycroft's eyes widened. "'I am so sorry that I hadn't written here for such a long time! I've been busy with my school work and extra curricular activities that mummy signed me up for. It has been about a year since I had written in here and I will make it up by saying that I have good news! 

Mummy is pregnant! I'm going to have an younger brother! Mummy and daddy says that they will name him Mycroft Holmes. I wanted him named Sherrinford Holmes but they didn't liked the name. Oh well...Mycroft should be born next month! We will be visiting mummy later today in the hospital. I can't wait to hold Mycroft! I'm so excited to see mummy that I can't wait to touch her tummy and feel Mycroft's kick. At least now I won't be so alone in this big house! Welcome to the family, Mycroft Holmes!'" Sherlock reads and Sherlock looks up as he closes the book.

"Is that it?" I asked surprised.

Mycroft nodded slowly, "The car accident happened on that same day. Mummy was in hysterical that day when she learned about it and that Lily's death impacted her so much that she almost lost me," he said.

"I guess now we know that you had an older sister," I said smiling.

"And now I know where I gotten my name from," Sherlock replies with a small smile.

I hugged him comfortably, and I perked up as I thought I had heard a giggle somewhere in the distance but I ignored it as I thought it was just my imagination.

\----------------

"John, where are you, John?" Sherlock calls out.

"I'm still in the living room, Sherlock," John calls out as he finishes typing up the blog.

"I remember what happened when I was young and what Lillian was telling us on how I was the one whom she was trying to communicate with," Sherlock explains as he sat back on the couch.

"What did happened?" John asked.

"I remember when I was about ten and I was in my room playing that one of my toys started playing by itself. You know those toys that you wind up and it talks? I didn't even touched it but I did gave an horrific scream," Sherlock replies smirking.

"Did Mycroft or your parents believed you?" John asked.

Sherlock shook his head, "No, but I think mummy had a 'look' on her face but she didn't say anything," he said.

"She must have known that it could have been Lillian," John replies.

"Sherlock, your brother and brother-in-law is here," Mrs. Hudson voice said.

The two men looked up at her, "It's not even quarter to two yet," John said surprised.

"No, but I do want to know more about Lillian Holmes," Greg's voice piped up.

"Who is Lillian Holmes?" Mrs. Hudson asked bewildered.

"Not now Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock replies shaking his head.

"Oh, very well. If you need me, I'll be downstairs. Don't hesitate to holler," Mrs. Hudson replies as she left the men alone.

"I can't believe I had to work during your holiday at the estate! Mycroft was just telling me about this mystery sister of yours," Greg said as he sat in John's armchair and Mycroft sat beside Sherlock on the couch.

"I was just telling John on how one of my toys started when I was ten. Do you remember that day when I made a horrific scream?" Sherlock asked.

Mycroft nodded, "I was seventeen at the time but I remember clear as day," he said.

"Does that mean the estate is hunted?" Greg asked intrigued.

"I doubt it," John replies, "now that we know about Lillian Holmes, she won't be hunting the estate any more," he said.

"I still remember one night that I felt my covers being lifted off of me while I was asleep. I woke up when it was doing it," Sherlock replies.  
"But why was Lillian connected with you more? I don't think neither me nor mum and dad had any experience," Mycroft said.

"According to the Ghost Hunters reality website, children can see more paranormal activities than adults or older children," John read as he looked at the website on his laptop.

"I guess Lillian just wanted to be known as mum didn't tell us about her until now," Mycroft said.

"That would explain the book dropping in the library," John said.

"Do you want to go early? We can go early to the cemetery," Sherlock suggests.

Greg nodded, "If you guys don't mind," he replies.

"Come along John. We have to get dressed," Sherlock said as John follows him to their bedroom.

\-------------

The group arrives in All Saints Church in Minstead an hour later as they found Lillian Holmes grave easily. 

"I feel saddened by the fact that we've haven't known Lillian as much as we want too," John says softly.

"We read her diary, John. I also scanned the pages and it is stored safely onto my laptop if we ever want to read it again," Sherlock replied as he was holding the pink book.

"I meant that she could have been a famous painter or something if she hadn't died," John explains.

"Is there a way to track the CCTV back then, Mycroft?" Sherlock asked.

Mycroft shook his head, "There are new buildings surrounding the area of the accident, Sherlock. The CCTV have been destroyed as well as images and tapes during that day. It had been years," he said.

"I just wish that we could have found the one who done this to bring justice to her or something," Sherlock explained.

"Sherlock, we did. If it weren't for Mycroft blackmailing you, we wouldn't have known about Lillian Holmes and your estate would still be hunted by now. Lillian has been trying to get your attention," John explains.

"Yes, but..." Sherlock was at loss for words.

"Sherlock, what John is trying to say is that, Lillian is happy where she is now knowing the fact that we found out about her. Even though we didn't caught her suspect, she is with us," Mycroft explains.

"I hope so," Sherlock replies slowly.

"She is Sherlock, I'm sure she is," Mycroft replies as Greg gave him an comforting hug around the waist and John did the same with Sherlock as the group looked down at the grave. Sherlock put down the book on the grave with a small smile on his face. Unknown to the group, a silhouette of a little girl was watching afar as she was smiling at the group and she disappears into thin air giggling behind knowing the fact that her brothers know about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys hear that Amanda Abbington is going to be in Sherlock Series 3??? She must be playing Mary Morstan as John Watson's wife in the show. 
> 
> Please read my other story of Sherlock as well "Rising Stars!"

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing another Sherlock story at the moment called "Rising Stars" so hope you guys read that one as well!


End file.
